Affrontement et vérités en pleine forêt
by Takara Hatake
Summary: Lorsque l'équipe Neji se retrouve séparée en deux groupes en pleine forêt pour affronter des ninjas de Kiri no Kuni, des vérités sont découvertes...


_**Affrontement et vérités en pleine forêt…**_

Les trois unités avançaient sans bruit à travers les fourrés, attentifs au moindre mouvement, se déplaçant en fonction les uns des autres, le symbole de l'équipe de shinobis parfaite et bien rodée.

Cette impression s'estompait dès qu'on s'approchait un peu pour les regarder sous le nez. Une équipe d'accord. Mais composée par des membres aussi atypiques, là, ça coinçait !

Un ninja qui semblait être le chef, aux longs cheveux noirs retenus dans le dos, aux mouvements rapides et précis, une kunoichi bardée d'armes et de rouleaux, aux cheveux retenus en deux macarons sur les côtés de sa tête, qui surveillait autour d'elle avec méthode et efficacité, et le dernier ninja, qu'on pouvait à peine suivre des yeux, tellement il se déplaçait vite, d'arbre en rocher, de rocher en buisson… Lorsque d'aventure il s'arrêtait, c'était pour se placer dos à un arbre, et pour faire signe à ses coéquipiers qu'ils pouvaient avancer sans risque.

Bref, un ninja calme et calculateur, une kunoichi prudente et vive, et un ninja hyperactif, mais efficace.

Neji passa en avant de Lee, le Byakugan activé, et leva la main. Aussitôt, Tenten et Lee se groupèrent autour de lui et attendirent ses instructions.

« Deux ninjas à trois heures, le premier dans 40 mètres, le second dans 25 seulement. Je pars en avant, je prends le premier. Prenez le second.

-Je n'ai rien senti… Objecta Tenten, les sourcils froncés.

-Pas d'accord, Neji-kun, s'interposa Lee. Je suis plus rapide, je devrais passer devant.

-Non. Tu feras équipe avec Tenten, elle palliera à tes faiblesses en combat longue portée.

-Et toi ? Tu n'es pas fort en longue portée non plus.

-C'est différent. Neji leur fit un clin d'œil, ce qui les cloua sur place de surprise. Je suis un génie ! »

Et il disparut sans autres explications. Lee, furieux, donna un coup de poing dans l'arbre le plus proche. Tenten leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vas-y, automutile-toi avant un combat !

-Evidemment pas. Je ne te laisserais pas toute seule devant l'ennemi, Tenten-chan. Mais avoue que là, Neji-kun nous a laissés tomber un peu cavalièrement…

-Là, ce n'est pas moi qui te contredirait. Cela dit, je te signale que nous avons un ennemi wsur le feu, là. Allons-y ! »

Les deux amis se mirent à courir, se séparant de façons à ce que Lee passe par derrière le ninja ennemi non identifié, et à ce que Tenten le prenne de face.

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent dans une clairière dégagée, avec une visibilité parfaite, ils se retrouvèrent face à un shinobi portant le bandeau et l'uniforme de Kiri no Kuni, le village avec lequel Konoha était couramment en guerre…

« Lee ! Plan Trois !

-Yosh ! »

Le ninja ennemi se ramassa sur lui-même, tirant deux sabres de sa ceinture, et se prépara à bondir pour attaquer Tenten.

En théorie, dans la formation Trois, Tenten devait attaquer en premier l'adversaire pour lui donner l'illusion que l'essentiel de leurs forces se trouvait dans le ninjutsu longue distance, pour ensuite laisser le champ libre à Lee et à son Taijutsu meurtrier…

Pas de chance, Lee n'allait certainement pas laisser ce type s'en prendre à Tenten pendant que lui observait la scène, les mains dans les poches. Le spécialiste de Taijutsu s'élança en même temps que sa coéquipière :

« Konoha Sempuu !

-La Pluie d'Armes ! »

Si Lee avait réfléchi trente secondes, il se serait souvenu que, son amie étant Maîtresse d'Armes du village, elle aurait parfaitement pu s'occupe de leur adversaire, tout surarmé qu'il fût. Mais le jeune ninja n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir. Et à présent, les deux shinobis de Konoha s'en félicitaient, car ils comprirent que l'attaque de Tenten aurait été loin d'être suffisante contre un ninja de cette trempe. Même leurs deux jutsus combinés ne parvinrent pas à le mettre à terre.

Tenten et Lee échangèrent un regard, et ils se préparèrent à lancer leur attaque commune, qu'ils travaillaient depuis plusieurs mois :

« La Fleur de Lotus, tris ! »

Et Lee projeta leur adversaire en l'air, l'enveloppa dans les bandes de ses bras en tournoyant, et laissa Tenten faire le reste. Celle-ci respira un grand coup, et passa à l'action. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'ils soient parfaitement coordonnés, ou elle risquait de blesser gravement Lee… Ca, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait !

Elle utilisa son affinité Futon pour créer un courant tournant qui lui fit suivre la rotation de Lee et de leur adversaire, exactement à la même vitesse, de façon à être toujours face au ninja de Kiri. Elle commença alors à frapper l'homme méthodiquement en utilisant toutes les possibilités de son nunchaku, s'assurant d'être extrêmement précise dans ses gestes, de peur de toucher Lee…

Trente secondes plus tard, elle et Lee atterrissaient, les jambes fléchies pour amortir le choc, sur le sol, tandis que leur victime allait s'écraser dix mètres plus loin, heurtant violemment le pied d'un arbre. Il resta là, inanimé, pendant que les deux amis se redressaient.

« Hé, beau travail, Lee !

-Tu plaisantes ? C'est toi qui l'as eu, non ?

-Disons que j'ai aidé, mais si tu n'avais pas intervenu au premier assaut, je ne serais plus là pour en parler…

-Bah, ça, y'a pas de quoi me féliciter, je l'ai fait sans réfléchir, en fait…

-N'empêche, beau combat… »

Ils continuèrent à discuter de ça, essayant de voir les points qu'ils pourraient améliorer dans leur technique commune, se félicitant ou se critiquant tour à tour…

Tout au long de leur conversation, Tenten ne put s'empêcher de dévisager son coéquipier et de se remémorer…

Flashback.

« Non, pas question Tenten.

-S'il te plaît.

-Il ne me plaît pas, désolé.

-Mais je t'assure, Lee… Ca t'irait bien.

-Je me sens très bien comme ça, et mes cheveux resteront tels qu'ils sont.

-Ralàlà, mais je ne veux pas toucher à la longueur… C'est juste que, au lieu de les laisser en coupe au bol, tu devrais me laisser juste couper un peu en dégradé, effiler un peu au bout, pour que…

-Pour que je sois coiffé comme Uciwa Sasuke ? Pas question..

-Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose… Allez, Lee… »

Elle savait parfaitement que quand elle lui faisait ses yeux là, il ne pouvait pas lui résister. Ce n'était pas de jeu. Mais qui veut la fin, veut les moyens…

« D'accord… Si tu y tiens absolument…

-YATTA ! »

Moyennant quoi, après coup, ça avait tellement arrangé son ami, de modifier carrément ses cheveux pour la faire ressembler à quelque chose, qu'il avait commencé à avoir ses fangirls.

Il y a des mauvais côtés à tous les progrès…

Fin du flashback.

« Bref, on devra encore s'entraîner un peu pour celle-là… Mais dis-moi, Tenten-chan, tu m'écoutes ? »

Prise en flagrant délit d'admiration du visage de son coéquipier et d'inattention totale à ses propos…

« Ouiouioui, bie sûr que je t'écoute, Lee-kun, qu'est-ce que je pourrais être en train de faire d'autre hein ? héhéhé…

-Ben je sais pas, tu me regardais bizarrement…

-Mais pas du tout ! Au fait, où est Neji ? Il devrait être revenu voilà un bon moment déjà ? »

Elle se tourna vers la direction d'où aurait dû revenir Neji, essayant de cacher ses joues vermeilles, lorsqu'un accent bizarre dans la voix de Lee la fit se retourner :

« Et voilà, évidemment. »

Elle leva un sourcil :

« Evidemment quoi ?

-Evidemment, tu te soucies de ce qu'est devenu Neji. Le Hyûga Neji du village, suis-je bête, je l'avais presque oublié, celui-là…

-Une seconde, qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, hein ?

-Bah, juste que c'est normal que toutes les filles du village pensent sans arrêt à un mec pareil, n'est-ce pas, Tenten ?

_Tiens, disparition du chan._

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Si c'était toi qui avais été absent, je me serais inquiétée pour toi, idiot !

-Bien sûr que non, si j'avais été absent, et que tu avais fait équipe avec Neji, tu aurais bien trop été occupée à rougir et à jouer la parfaite petite kunoichi pour impressionner Hyûga. Je ne suis pas stupide, Tenten. »

La jeune femme leva un sourcil :

« Alors, c'est ça, ce que tu penses des femmes, et des kunoichis en particulier ? Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point les hommes se trompaient du tout au tout sur nous…

-Pardon ?

-Tu crois vraiment que, si je me conduis de façon superficielle avec Neji, si je joue, comme tu dis, à la parfaite petite kunoichi, si j'essaie de jouer un rôle quand il est là, c'est que je suis amoureuse de lui ?

-Ca semble assez logique, non ?

-Mais… Baka ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Neji ! Si je me conduis bizarrement avec lui, c'est justement parce que… parce que… il est le genre de personne avec lequel on n'ose jamais être soi-même, parce qu'on a peur qu'il nous méprise, tellement il est fort ! Tu crois qu'on peut tomber amoureuse d'un homme pareil ? Enfin, je suppose que oui, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, parce que moi, je préfère être avec quelqu'un qui me prend comme je suis, qui ne me juge pas, et pour qui je veux me mettre en valeur non par peur de lui déplaire, mais au contraire parce que j'ai envie, de ma propre initiative, de lui plaire !

-Tu veux essayer de me faire croire que…

-Je n'essaie pas de te faire gober quoi que ce soit, j'essaie juste de te faire comprendre la vérité… Neji est un ami, mais pas… ce n'est pas de lui que je pourrais… que je suis tombée amoureuse. »

Lee semblait désarçonné en même temps qu'heureux de cette explication compliquée. Pourtant, l'inquiétude revint au grand galop dans ses yeux lorsqu'il entendit la fin de la phrase de la kunoichi :

« Tu veux dire… Que tu es vraiment amoureuse de quelqu'un ?

-Mais bien sûr, répondit-elle d'un air dégagé.

-Et de qui, je te prie ?

-Tsss, tu n'es pas capable de deviner tout seul ?

-Si ce n'est pas de Neji, je ne vois pas…

-Bon, procède par élimination. Enlève tous ceux qui sont taillés du même bois que Neji, pour commencer.

-Eh bien… Sasuke, et… Shino, et… c'est tout… je suppose…

-Jusque là, ça va. Bon, c'est quelqu'un que je connais vraiment très bien, depuis très longtemps. Alors ?

-Je ne sais pas. Shôji, ou Kiba, ou Naruto… Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir souvent vue avec d'autres…

-Baka… Tous ceux que tu as cités, je te signale que les seules fois où je suis restée avec eux, c'était pour m'entraîner… Tu en as oublié un. »

Là, Lee commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez. Il attrapa Tenten par l'épaule et la serra, furieux :

« QUI ?

-Tu n'as pas l'impression de t'être un peu oublié dans ta petite liste ? Soi dit en passant, tu me flattes, je n'ai jamais eu autant de soupirants que tu m'en prêtes… »

Elle continua son petit monologue, le temps pour Lee de se remettre du choc et de comprendre le fond de sa pensée, et elle ne s'arrêté de parler que lorsque celui qu'elle aimait la serra dans ses bras à lui couper le souffle.

Elle éclata de rire en lui rendant son étreinte, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle lui caressa doucement la joue du bout des doigts en souriant.

Lee n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, il lui semblait qu'il flottait sur un petit nuage, mais malgré tout il restait Rock Lee, le peu-sûr-de-soi Rock Lee…

Ce fut donc Tenten qui prit l'initiative en passant une main derrière la tête de Lee et en attirant son visage près du sien…

Et au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser, le ninja de Kiri se releva en époussetant ses vêtements, reprit sa véritable apparence de Hyûga Neji, glaçon notoire de Konoha, et lança un « C'était pas trop tôt ! » sonore.

Tenten et Lee se regardèrent, décidèrent qu'ils pourraient le châtier et le remercier plus tard, et reprirent leur activité première.

°°°°°

Un p'tit couple dont je suis tombée amoureuse, assez atypique, et que j'ai découvert grâce à deedee. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça vaut !

Des commentaires ???

Takara Hatake


End file.
